The following U.S. Patents show examples of doctor blade means with which this invention is concerned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,642 to Grindeland July 9,1974: PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,797 to Dunsirn May 1,1979; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,936 to Heist et al May 18,1982; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,549 to Okamura Jan. 10 1989.
As shown in these cited patents, various types of doctor blade means are well known for use against the surfaces of inking rollers used in the printing presses. The purpose of and the functioning of doctor blades against these rolls in the printing trade are well known and this invention provides an improved blade mounting means in combination with an adjustable supporting means for an easily replaceable doctor blade structure.